El hilo rojo del destino
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Ellos no tenían nada en común, era lógico que nunca se conocieran. Pero el destino obraba de formas misteriosas y se encargaría de unirlos tarde o temprano. SasuIno. Leve KibaIno y SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Lo que sientes. Lo que siento

.

Los personajes que aquí uso no son míos, son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto.

.

_**Pareja: **_Sasuke/Hinata

_**Ratig**_: K

_**Tipo: **_One shot 1/?

_**Advertencia; **_Mundo alterno, un poco de Ooc.

.

.

.

No entendía aquello y le molestaba, le tenía tremendamente irritado y encabronado; primero porque no lo entendía y segundo no le gustaba molestarse por eso. Apretó con fuerza la lata que llevaba haciendo que el líquido que esta contenía se empezara a escurrir por su mano.

Y es que Hinata Hyuga platicaba con Naruto y no era eso lo que le molestaba pues eran libres de hacer lo que les placiera. Ni siquiera el hecho de que ella fuera su novia y él su mejor amigo le inquietaba. Porque si, era su novia aunque a todos les sorprendiera. Y tampoco el hecho de que ella estuvo enamorada de aquel rubio gritón le molestaba. No era ese cuadro lo que le irritaba al apunto de arrugar por completo aquella lata de aluminio.

Era simplemente que no entendía el porqué de la reacción de ella al hablar con ese zopenco de cabello amarillo y no es que se sintiera inseguro de ellos, pues conocía de sobra el carácter de su novia y nunca hubiera aceptado salir con él sí todavía quisiera al rubio, entonces ¿Por qué carajos seguía sonrojándose cuando platicaba con Naruto? Y que un rayo lo partiera porque esa ni siquiera era la razón de su molestia. Porque aunque, sí, se sentía un tanto inquiero por eso, sabía que no era la verdadera cuestión de su disgusto.

Lo que le estaba sacando de sus casillas era que ella todavía seguía tartamudeando cuando estaba con Naruto, y empleaba aquel tonito de voz cuando lo llamaba y ese "Naruto" que salía de sus labios como un murmullo… tenía que aceptarlo, no era eso tampoco lo que le molestaba. El problema era que… que con él Hinata no tuviera aquellas manías.

Sí, cuando estaban juntos se sonrojaba pero era sólo cuando intentaba besarla, entonces en sus mejillas se atenuaban levemente de rosa… únicamente eso ¿acaso lo quería menos de lo que había querido a Naruto? Aquello pensamiento jamás podría expresarlos fuera de su mente, porque él era Sasuke Uchiha y no iba a ir por la vida aceptando esas cursilerías, pero estaba llegando a un punto donde sentía que no podía tolerarlo. Y allí estaban nuevamente aquellos dos, liberando aquella aura de romance… el problema era; el nivel de amor que ella sentía por él por el que anteriormente sintiera por Naruto ¿Qué tan diferente era? ¿Por Naruto era más puro quizás? ¿Por él no era tan intenso? ¿Qué tanto había querido a Naruto? ¿Y qué tanto lo quería a él en comparación?, en pocas palabras; estaba celoso, esa era una definición corta y precisa de sus sentimientos. Y lo reconocía mientras los observa.

Ella apretaba unos libros sobre su pecho, con las mejillas rojas, sonriendo mientras el rubio exageraba los movimientos, parecía que le explicaba algo asombroso. Cualquiera que los vería fácilmente los hubiera confundido con una pareja.

Por supuesto lo malo era que él que los estaba viendo era justamente el novio de la chica. Se acercó mientras aventaba la lata al cesto de basura que había allí, sintió la mano un tanto pegajosa por el líquido que empezaba a secarse, la sacudió intentado que se secara lo más rápido posible.

—… Y entonces le dije "Ya verás que si"— llegaba a ese punto de la historia, justo a un lado de ambos, la risa que soltó en ese momento Hinata lo hizo molestar aún más, vale que él no era "él cuenta historias número uno" pero no recordaba que ella riera así.

—Ah, Sasuke— Naruto sonreía ampliamente, se llevó ambas manos tras la nuca mientras lo volteaba a ver— te perdiste la historia más increíble, pero te la contare si insistes; fíjate que…

—No me interesa— contestó el Uchiha cortándolo, Hinata parpadeo un poco ante aquella aseveración.

—Ya veras, grandísimo tonto— Exclamó Naruto un tanto acostumbrado a que no escucharan sus historias— vendrás corriendo a que te platique que paso y no te diré nada.

— ¿Qué pleitos se traen ustedes tan de mañana?— lo interrumpió Sakura mientras se acercaba.

—Ese idiota— dijo el de ojos azules señalando a Sasuke quien evitaba todo contacto visual como si verlo fuera un gran trabajo que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir— me interrumpió la súper historia que le estaba contando a Hinata, la qué me pasó justo ayer y…

— ¿Te refieres a la paliza que te dieron aquellos sujetos a los que les aventaste el ramén?— pregunto Sakura haciendo que le rubio se ruborizara un poco…

—¡Claro que no!— gritó— ellos no me dieron una paliza, los deje llorando por mis súper puños…

—Hasta donde yo vi, ellos te iban persiguiendo. Llegaste mi casa a esconderte y los tuve que echar a patadas por ti.

—Sakura...— susurró Naruto decaído al ver su historia totalmente descubierta.

Sasuke negó un poco la cabeza pensando que era tan típico de Naruto el exagerar su historia e inventarles un final que ya no causaba gracias. Pero para su molestia Hinata sonreía tímidamente. Ah, sí, los celos empezaban de nuevo a surgir.

—Hi…

—Por cierto— lo interrumpió Sakura cuando estaba a punto de decir algo— que bueno que te veo, espero que puedas ayudarme a traer unas cajas del laboratorio, yo puedo traer una y quizás tu dos o tres…

— ¿Qué?— profirió le rubio— él es un inútil Sakura, ¡mejor yo te ayudo! ¡Soy más fuerte que él!

—Si no fueras tan torpe…— dijo Sakura en un susurro— vamos, Sasuke.

—No dije que te ayudaría— alegó el de cabello negro queriendo alejarse de allí, o mejor dicho queriendo alejar a Hinata de Naruto.

—Claro que lo harás— señaló Sakura resuelta— ¿olvidas quien cuido de ti mientras estabas en la enfermería y evitó que te tomaran fotos semidesnudo?

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante aquel recordatorio, no es que se sintiera obligado pero esperaban que al menos ya no le recordara eso por más tiempo.

— ¿Me esperas?— indagó girando un poco hacia Hinata

Ella sintió un poco ¿Dónde estaba el rubor? Se preguntó el chico mientras se alejaba. Los celos eran demasiados, miró de soslayo por última vez a la pareja que se quedaba, Naruto parecía que le seguía contando los detalles de su "aventura" y ella como siempre… se sonrojaba.

Llegaron al laboratorio, unas cajas se apilaban en una esquina, no eran grandes pero al alzar una la sintió pesada. Se asombró al ver que Sakura pudiera cargar una de ellas, siempre supo que era una chica bastante fuerte pero no adivinaba que tanto.

Dos de esas cajas pudo cargarse y la mujer llevaba una tercera, el camino de regreso era en completo silencio.

—¿Sasuke?— la chica le miraba un tanto extrañada mientras colocaba la caja sobre la mesa que era su destino y le ayudaba a bajar las dos que él llevaba. — ¿Estás bien?— preguntó a un sabiendo que le respondería con un "sí" si es que le respondía – pareces una tanto fuera de ti— señaló.

—No pasa nada— respondió acomodándose su camisa.

—¿Es por Hinata?— apuntó ella haciendo que Sasuke le mirara un tanto extrañado —Hace rato parecías bastante incomodo allá. Naruto es un idiota y siempre cuentas sus historias, no creo que sea por él, por lo general lo ignoras por completo o te vas, así que; o es por Hinata o tiene algo que ver con ella.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la gran intuición de su amiga, se preguntó si era factible preguntarle algo. Sabía que podía contar con la discreción de la de cabello rosa pero eso sería contarle algo que a él mismo le daba vergüenza, mostrar un lado vulnerable que sólo a él le pertenecía.

—Está bien si no quieres decirme— dijo la mujer al ver su vacilación— pero si te está dando vueltas la cabeza ¿no crees que te ayudara verlos desde otra perceptiva? Quizás con eso tu idea deje de andar en círculos.

—Es sólo que…— calló abruptamente para pensar las palabras que debía decir sin sonar con un muchacho adolecente celoso— me preguntaba, Hinata ¿Qué tanto quiso a Naruto? –soltó sintiendo de pronto que no tenía que darle tantos rodeos con Sakura pues era una chica inteligente y seguramente captaría su dilema.

La de ojos verdes miró el techo pensando la respuesta. Quería reírse un poco por la pregunta o mejor dicho por quién preguntaba eso pero sintió de pronto que para él debía ser algo de angustia si se desprendía de su orgullo para preguntar eso.

—Bueno, si le preguntas a ella tendrás una repuesta más acertada— explicó mirándolo fijamente— pero supongo que si quisieras hacer eso no me preguntarías a mi… veamos ¿supongo que él es como su amor ideal?— Dijo mientras sacaba el material que llevaba en las cajas— ella lo quiso desde que eran niños, hasta hace poco… incluso creo que lo sigue queriendo.

La expresión del chico no hizo que Sakura se inmutara, tan acostumbrada estaba de ver sus enojos que sabía hasta donde estirar la cuerda evitado romperla, y se estaba divirtiendo con eso aunque estaba siendo absolutamente sincera.

—Estas pensado en "¿qué tanto me quiere a mí a diferencia de él?" ¿no?— Sakura observaba un microscopio, no necesitaba ver a su amigo para saber la respuesta a su pregunta— creo que… peguntártelo es algo complicado… ¿Cómo puedes comparar el calor con el frio? No es posible… Hinata quiso tanto a Naruto que logró superar muchos miedos, perdidas y le devolvió la confianza que nadie era capaz de devolvérsela ¿lo sabes no? Lo quiso a la medida de su corazón, tanto que no le importo que él no la quisiese con la misma medida, eso no disminuyó su amor, al contrario lo hizo más fuerte… y a ti… bueno, se enamoró de ti, te quiere tanto que puede ser feliz sin Naruto…

Sasuke no dijo nada, realmente Sakura no le respondía lo que sentía por dentro, dio media vuelta pero antes de llegar a la puerta la joven despegó la mirada del microscopio para girar a verlo.

—Lo has notado ¿verdad, Sasuke? – Dijo haciendo que se detuviera— ella se sigue ruborizando y tartamudeando con Naruto—Sakura sonrió un poco al ver que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a escucharla— he salido contigo y Hinata. Sé que ella no lo hace contigo ¿es lo que te molesta? ¿Es por eso las dudas que cargas?— al no recibir una respuesta de su amigo Sakura supuso que había dado en el clavo— Hinata es tan transparente que me parece increíble que no sepas el por qué…

—Abrevia, Sakura.

—Cuando ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, supo siempre que no sería correspondida, a pesar de eso siguió allí, quizás esperando un milagro, quizás conformándose con el cariño que le brindaba. Su tartamudeo es debido a la inseguridad que sentía por ese cariño, ¿Qué más podía hacer ante eso? Incapaz de confesársele, incapaz de decir en voz alta lo que sentía, era como si su cuerpo le exigiera decirlo y su interior lo impidiera. Es una reacción que le ha quedado de forma natural en ella… contigo es distinta, ¿lo sabes no? Creo que el contraste que buscas no es la cantidad de amor que sintió por Naruto y lo que siente por ti. La verdadera diferencia que realmente te debe interesar es como ese amor la hace sentir, con Naruto era incertidumbre, y miedo de no poder alcanzarlo, contigo… ella está segura, es feliz, realmente feliz…

—Yo no te pregunte eso— dijo él retomando sus pasos, Sakura bufó un poco.

—Enserio ¿por qué los hombre no pueden ser más abiertos en cuanto a su sentimientos?— murmuraba mientras terminaba de acomodar lo que llevara en las cajas. — ¡mándame a Naruto a qué me ayude!—Alcanzó a gritarle antes de que cruzara definitivamente la puerta.

Sasuke salió un tanto pensativo de las palabras de su amiga, ¿sería realmente eso? Quería pensar que sí.

A lo lejos observo como Hinata seguía platicando con Naruto, en la misma postura que les dejaba. Se acercó intentado no pensar demasiado en eso. Si, ella seguía sonrojada ¿se daría cuenta de eso? No lo sabía y tampoco quería preguntarle.

—Sasuke— el chico se giró al sentir que alguien se acercaba— ahora si quieres escuchar mi grandiosa historia ¿verdad? Pero no te la contare. Para que aprendas a respetarme…

—Como sea— musitó Sasuke— Sakura quiere que vayas al laboratorio "B"

— ¿En serio?— Gritó emocionado el chico rubio— entonces me voy, no vemos Hinata— dijo mientras corría a la misma dirección por la que llegara Sasuke.

Hinata agitó un poco su mano en señal de despedida.

— ¿Nos vamos?— Propuso Sasuke, ella asintió y camino sus lado. Pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Sakura y se arrepentía de haberle preguntado, realmente las mujeres era una romántica sin sentido, pensó. — ¿Quieres ir al cine al rato? –le preguntó casi sin pensarlo.

La muchacha se detuvo un momento quizás sorprendida por la espontanea invitación por parte de su siempre serio novio.

—¿No quieres?— preguntó al ver la reacción de su chica.

—Sí, sí quiero— contestó ella con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sin titubear. Sintió como tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, así como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, entonces Sasuke entendió lo he Sakura había querido decirle.

—"Después de todo— pensó Sasuke mientras veía la radiante y nada tímida sonrisa que Hinata le brindaba— ahora estere intranquilo si muestras esta sonrisa a Naruto"

.

Fin.

.

.

Bien, este me costó bastante, muchísimo y creo que es con el que más he sufrido, llevo semanas intentado acabarlo , no quería que perdiera mucho su carácter Sasuke pero al final creo que si quedo un poco Ooc jeje en fin espero les haya gustado, esta pequeña historia tiene dos cometidos, uno es cumplir con la encuesta que coloque en mi perfil, el cual ganó esta pareja y el otro es empezar una serie de one shot no relacionados entre sí de varias parejas, y que mejor que empezar con un Sasuke/ Hinata pareja que me encanta, pero de ahora en adelante podrá ser cualquiera, así que sugiéranme parejas y tomare una de ellas para mi próximo one shot.

No olviden comentar y decirme de que pareja les gustaría, no importa de cual (incluso un Sasuke/Sakura)

Es todo. Nos leeremos. Hasta la próxima.

Atte Hinatsu-chan

P.D ¡no sean flojos, dejen review!


	2. El hilo rojo del destino

**_El hilo rojo del destino_**

.

.

Los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, creador del mundo de Naruto. Yo no recibo nada, excepto el gusto de escribir y leer.

Pareja: Sasuke/Ino

Advertencia: Mundo Alterno

Rating: T

One shot: 2/?

.

_Nunca se va tan lejos, como cuando no se sabe a dónde se va.__  
__**Oliver Cromwell**_

.

.

Salió de prisa intentando llegar a tiempo a su clase de la mañana. La desvelada que había sufrido intentando terminar un proyecto le pasaba factura, pero por suerte pudo, al menos, llegar al momento que el maestro estaba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta. Por la rápida estampida el calor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Intentado tener un poco de frescura, tomó su larga melena rubia en una coleta. La clase trascurrió sin mayores problemas. Ino era una mujer que sabía lo que quería, como lo quería y cuando lo quería.

Sasuke por su parte era un hombre de pocas palabras, algo cascarrabias y poco sociable. Aprovechaba al máximo sus aptitudes y tenía la costumbre de ignorar a todo el mundo. No era raro que ellos dos no se conocieran; ella en el departamento de Psicología y él en Ingeniería no tendrían oportunidad de encontrarse y, aun si lo hicieran, era probable que se ignoraran completamente.

Ino buscaba la aventura, el amor eterno, las palabras dulces, el príncipe azul, el hombre amable, tolerante y divertido con quien hablar durante horas, pasear y que le permitiera ser cursi y cariñosa.

Sasuke, más que buscar a alguien a quien querer, se concentraba en encontrarse el mismo, no toleraba le ruido y las multitudes, el llanto de la mujeres y las palabras empalagosas. Evitaba, en extremo, el contacto femenino, no porque no le interesaran, sino porque demasiada atención le hastiaba. No era bueno socializando y prefería concentrarse en terminar su carrera.

En alguna ocasión habían coincidido en una fiesta, pero él tan apartado en una esquina como estaba, y ella tan entusiasmando como se encontraba, había sido imposible verse, ni a Ino le interesaba un tipo aburrido ni a Sasuke una chica escandalosa.

En otra ocasión, la biblioteca había sido el sitio donde los dos habían estado al mismo tiempo. Ino platicaba con el encargado, y Sasuke leyendo algo de construcción. Tan encismada estaba la rubia platicando con el encargado que no reparó en la presencia del Uchiha cuando este paso a su lado preguntando por un libro, y es que con quien intercambiaba palabra era el siempre escándalo y popular Kiba.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba más interesado en encontrar aquel libro de puentes que no prestaba atención a nadie y la rubia no era la excepción.

Así entre idas y venidas y coincidir infinidad de veces, la universidad les abarcó a los dos, cuatro años sin verse, saludarse o al menos reconocerse. En ese lapso la Yamanaka había tenido dos novios; el encargado de la biblioteca y Sai, un tipo tan aburrido que le había quitado su gusto por los chicos serios. Las fiestas, estudios, amigas, reuniones, viajes y develadas habían marcado su estancia en la universidad.

Sasuke había encontrado en Sakura, una compañera y amiga, la compañía femenina, el noviazgo casi obligatorio de los universitarios. La había querido con todo lo que él podía, le había dado todo lo que podía dar a una mujer. Pero ya fuera por el carácter explosivo de ella o la serenidad de él, las cosas no funcionaron mucho tiempo y la relación se había apagado mucho antes de que terminaran definitivamente, quizás, pensaba, nunca se había encendido. Le había pedido salir porque era la única mujer que le entendía y toleraba o mejor dicho ella era la única mujer que él toleraba. No es que considerara quedarse soltero toda la vida pero tampoco le erguía tener una mujer a su lado.

Entre Ino y Sasuke había muchas cosas que los separaban, ambos eran demasiado independientes y con ideales libres, ella sin desear ataduras de hombres inseguros y él sin querer compromisos serios.

No estaba destinados a estar juntos. Al parecer era imposible. El destino insistía en juntarlos pero ellos no estaban para estar unidos.

Aquel día, la rubia discutía, por enésima, vez con Kiba. Su relación estaba ya tan deteriorada que era casi ridículo que estuviera juntos, lo único que los unía era porque se habían querido de manera sincera. Por qué él había sido un chico que la había hecho querer de verdad, pero la similitud de ideas había sido lo que los había separado.

Y allí estaban, justamente terminado aquella relación que nada tenía ya para salvarse, solo los recuerdos que ambos se quedarían, la chica se alejaba con el pensamiento de que tal vez, aquel chico había sido el gran amor de su vida, ¿Cómo superaría lo vivido?

-El amor es tan complicado- pensaba. Por extraño que pareciera, a pesar de que le dolía haber terminado con Kiba, estaba tranquila. O no dolía tanto como pensaba o quizás estaba segura de que había hecho cuanto estaba en sus manos y aun así no funcionaba

Caminaba a la salida. Estaba tan cansada de la escuela que lo único que quería era dormir toda la tarde, pero aquel bendito libro que tenía que leer seguramente le robaría muchas horas de sueño. Con el corazón aun bombeado sangre por el reciente truene se encontró con aquel compañero de clases, su amigo de infancia por ser vecinos.

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó Shikamaru apenas la vislumbro cerca- ¿vas a casa?

-Sí.- contestó ella suspirando- tengo que hacer las diapositivas para mañana.

-¿En serio?- shikamaru alzó una ceja de incredulidad- no parece que estés de ánimo para hacer nada.

Ino hizo un puchero algo infantil y soltó una risa un tanto fingida.

-Tienes razón, pero no le puedo decir al maestro ¿sabe qué? Ayer termine con mi novio, estaba muy deprimida porque siento que no volveré a encontrar a alguien como él y no tuve tiempo de hacer sus estúpidas diapositivas por estar llorando.

-Seguro no lo harías- soltó shikamaru sin disimular el tono sarcástico, evitó preguntarle sobre su rompimiento, no era que no le interesara pero sabía que no era buena idea.

-Bueno quizás sí, pero no me conviene- rio con ganas mientras el chico sonreía de medio lado.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar un helado?- preguntó en un intento, un tanto oculto, de querer animarla.

-¿Un helado?- murmuró la chica, captando su intención- está bien, pero tú lo pagas.

- Bien.

-Y quiero uno doble- exclamó la muchacha sonriendo y cogiendo su brazo. Entraron a la heladería que, para su suerte, estaba casi vacía, solo unas mesas están ocupadas y en el fondo estaba Sasuke Uchiha junto a Naruto, seguramente a causa del rubio.

-Ese Naruto, nunca cambia- dijo chikamaru mientras ordenaban lo que querían.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la rubia sin dejar de mirar los diferentes sabores de helado que había queriendo decidirse por uno.

-Ah, no lo conoces- reflexionó el de pelo negro - es un conocido.

-¿Compañero de clases?- indagó un poco la chica.

-No, solo lo reconozco porque es muy escándalo, estudia ingeniería pero va en otro salón.

-Para que no recuerdes debe ser muy escandaloso- señaló la de ojos azules mientras señalaba el helado que deseaba- que sea doble- le expresó al que los atendía- y con jarabe por favor.

-¿Quieres dejarme en la pobreza?- se quejó su compañero- mientras pagaba la cantidad justa- mira que no voy a estarte comprando helado cada vez que termines con un novio.

-¿pero qué dices?- Ino soltó una risa tan grande que Naruto volteo a verla, no óbstate Sasuke siguió en lo suyo, con la mirada fija en el libro que llevaba en las manos. Si no fuera porque Naruto le había insistido tanto en que lo acompañara seguramente estaría ahora en casa.

Salían Ino y shikamaru del establecimiento cuando el de pelo negro despegó de los libros sus ojos justo cuando la rubia ya había salido y Shikamaru le seguía.

-Vámonos- dijo. Naruto se echaba a la boca el ultimo pedazo de helado.-aún tengo que hacer varias cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?- Interrogó el chico cuando se ponía de pie- no tenemos tarea para mañana.

-El proyecto de puentes ¿lo has acabado?

-Pero no es para mañana, es para pasado mañana.

-¿Ya lo terminaste…?

-¿Es para mañana?

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la infantil discusión que estaba teniendo. Discusiones que sin embargo, aunque no lo aceptaba, le hacían llevadera su vida. Ir a la escuela, de ahí a su casa y de ahí de vuelta a la escuela, no era que le molestara, pero cielos, también era un chico joven que trataba de disfrutar, a su manera, la vida.

-Has hablado con Sakura- le preguntó el rubio mientras tomaban la dirección al norte.

-¿Para qué?- cuestionó mirando su celular.

-¿Cómo qué para qué? Ella debe estar muy lastimada por su rompimiento.

-¿Y crees que si hablo yo con ella se sentirá mejor?

-No lo sé, pero deberías intentarlo.

-Lo superara- dijo queriendo cerrar aquel tema- nadie muere de amor.

Naruto le miró un tanto dudoso, no es que creyera que su amigo fuera un insensible, sabía que, sí había una mujer por la que él se preocupaba esa era Sakura, así pues no entendía muy bien por qué aquel rompimiento, si él la quería y ella lo quería ¿el amor no era suficiente? Quizás Sakura quería más a sasuke de lo que él podía devolverle.

-La vida es cruel- pensó Naruto metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

.

.

-¿Pero por qué rayos tengo que ir a la biblioteca justo hoy?- se quejaba Ino mientras se colgaba su mochila en los hombros. -¿acaso tengo cara de mandadera?

-No te quejes- recriminó Shikamaru- es tu culpa por decirle al maestro la "razón" por la cual no hiciste las diapositivas.

Ino pateó una pequeña piedra que estaba en su camino, sus ojos estaba un tanto hinchados, el llanto que probablemente le había atacado por la noche le había dejado un rastro enrojecido en ellos, al ser su piel tan blanca no había podido ocultarlo. Después de todo era una mujer enamorada del amor y a pesar de que sabía que su relación con Kiba estaba más que terminada, eso no le quitaba que le doliera.

-Solo acomodamos los libros y ya está- musitó el chico- no seas tan complicada.

Entraron a la biblioteca que estaba semidesierta, la mayoría de los chicos preferían la rapidez del internet antes que el silencioso espacio de la biblioteca. Ino se había propuesto no pisar de nuevo aquel espacio y es que era justamente una de las que prefería la comodidad de una computadora en la comodidad de su cuarto. Si bien algunas veces estuvo allí había sido porque Kiba trabajaba a medio tiempo en aquel lugar.

Ahora iba, castigada aparte, para encargarse de aquella pila de libros para ordenar. A Shikamaru, quien también había sido enviado le había tocado archivar los datos. Y a ella para su mala suerte acomodar los libros nuevos. Ojeo uno que tenía una pasta gruesa y largas hojas, dentro de este aparecían fotografías de grandes puentes.

-Aburrido- pensó mientras se fijaba en uno que cruzaba un rio – estos van al área de ingeniería- pensó mientras cargaba una pila de estos que tenía algunas graficas que se le hacían imposibles de entender. Miraba los números y letras intentando recordar en qué orden iba.

-Este aquí-murmuró mientras colocaba el más grande en su estante.

-Permiso- escuchó a su lado, dio un paso al a derecha permitiendo que el individuo tomara el libro que gustara, para su sorpresa era que acaba de colocar.

Cuando quiso escudriñar a la persona en cuestión está ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para verle el rostro. Siguió acomodando los libros.

Los minutos formaron la primera hora y para su alivio solo le faltaban los últimos títulos que eran los de sección infantil. Buscó con la mirada a Shikamaru para que este los fuera a dejar, pero no lo encontró cerca así pues en un suspiro se encamino a la sala que estaba adornaba con varias figuras infantiles.

Al entrar, frente a la sección de cuentos ilustrados estaba un chico de altura considerable, al verlo le pareció que él realmente no encajaba con aquella atmosfera, quiso reírse un poco pero se contuvo, quizás no lo suficiente como para evitar que un ruido extraño saliese de su boca

.

.

Sasuke estaba leyendo como todas las mañanas el sistema de construcción de puentes, acababa de leer la última hoja cuando suspiró un poco, le dolía el cuello y la espalda. Cerró con pesadez la gruesa tapa del libro, se preguntó si debía comprarlo para tenerlo en casa y así consultarlo todas las veces que quisiera.

Con los ingresos de su trabajo, si ahorraba podría adquirirlo en poco tiempo, no le agradaba la idea de que su familia le pagara todo el estudio. Los libros corrían por su cuenta.

Al dejar el libro en el estante correspondiente, un libro de textos con colores llamativos le llamó la atención, los dibujos en la portada le recordaban a los que su madre solía leerle de niños. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no leía un libro infantil? Vale que ya no era un niño, pero de algún modo aquel libro le removió algunas memorias que creía olvidadas.

Obviamente aquel libro no debía estar allí, pensó que quizás algún ni lo había tomado y le había dejado pro allí o quizás alguien simplemente olvido ponerlo en su sitio. Por un instante la idea de dejarlo allí cruzó por su mente pero inmediatamente se deshizo de tal idea.

Los libros, debían de cuidarse, y aquella biblioteca resguardaba miles de ejemplares, lo mínimo que debía hacer él por el servicio que le brindaba aquel espacio era cuidar los libros, así que encaminó sus pasos a la sección infantil. No había nadie a esa hora así que se permitió entrar y echar una mirada a los libros que allí se encontraban. Una ojeada a su pasado infantil que parecía casi una quimera.

Escuchó una especie de chasquido, a su lado se encontraba una rubia, que le miraba divertido, la ignoró intentado concentrarse de nuevo en lo que estaba pensando, a su lado sintió como aquella mujer se posaba mientras colocaba los libros que llevaba en su mano, en el orden que deberían llevar.

-La gente adulta, rara vez entra a esta sala- escuchó que le dijo la chica, quizás a modo de disculpa- si lo hacen es para acompañar a niños, los cuentos deberían ser para todas las edades, aunque claro si le agregas "infantiles" los separas del resto de cuentos. Después de todo, cuando se es universitario se "debe" leer libros que no contengan dibujos ¿Qué tiene de malo recordar aquellas líneas simples que antes nos entremetían?

Sasuke la escuchaba sin mucho interés, iba a salir cuando la chica le llamo otra vez.

-¿quieres este libro? – le enseñó un libro de cuentos, ya algo viejo, la pasta antes gruesa estaba un poco desgastadas de las orillas, por su uso, pero por la imagen de la pasta pudo reconocer aquel libro que de niño añorara, era el que su madre le leía antes de dormir.

Un total de quince cuentos, y aun no lograba olvidar ni uno de ellos. Desde el lobo que amenazaba a los tres cerditos hasta los ingenuos niños que entraban a aquella casa hecha de dulce. Noches tras noche escuchando los mismos cuentos.

Ino pareció dudar un poco.

-Este no está inventariado-explicó, pensado que pensaba que lo estaba hurtando- la biblioteca lo está sustituyendo por uno nuevo. Este es ya demasió viejo.

Se lo había ofrecido pensando que estaría interesado, o al menos por la forma en que había visto los libros parecía que le hubiera gustado abrir uno, se recrimino el que lo hubiera interrumpido en su acción. Además aquel libro sin duda iba a dar al sótano de libros olvidados que con el tiempo se haría inservible.

Le mostró el nuevo que lo sustituiría, a simple vista parecía igual que el anterior pero los colores eran más chillones, y los trazos más simples.

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke tomando el libro que la chica le ofreciera ante el asombro de esta.

Pudo percibir como él sonreía ligeramente, supuso que recodando viejas vivencias. Ella sonrió igual, en la observó percatándose por primera vez de su presencia por completo, su largo cabello, su azules ojos, la ligera sonrisa que surcaba su rostro y el leve color rojo que remarcaban su ojos, debido, seguramente, al haber llorado.

Ambos sonrieron levemente, por la situación o simplemente por presentir que, quizás, la vida iba a unirlos más de lo que ellos sospechaba.

El hilo rojo del destino, al fin los había unido.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

Bien, acá otro pequeño one shot, de verdad que esta pareja me empieza a gustar mucho, tal vez escriba una segunda parte, más adelante desde luego. Agradezco de corazón todos sus mensajes y el tiempo que me dieron al leer esta pequeña historia.

Manda tus sugerencias de parejas, esta vez sí tomare una de las que digan (lo prometo) dejare descansar un poco a Sasuke jeje.

Con respecto a esta mini historia, quería hacer algo relacionado a la vida que las parejas llevan antes de conocerse, me refiero que hay parejas que conviven mucho sin saberlo y quise poner algo de eso, una historia tras la historia, o algo así, espero haber logrado el cometido y que no se haya leído muy confuso, en fin.

Puedes decirme lo que gustes dejándome un mensaje. Escucho sugerencias de parejas e incluso de situaciones.

Es todo por el momento. Nos leeremos.

Atte.: Hinatsu-chan


End file.
